1. Field of the Invention
The systems and methods of this invention generally relate to network security. Specifically, the systems and methods of this invention provide secure access to an external network or computer from a protected network or computer.
2. Description of Related Art
On a private or limited-access protected network, there is a need to provide access to one or more external networks or computers, such as “Internet access,” to user workstations for purposes such as browsing, file transfer, etc. (collectively “browsing”). Current browsers run on a user workstation or personal computer and require direct or proxy access to the Internet. This creates a mechanism for the introduction of malicious code onto the user workstation or personal computer.
Further, malicious code on a user workstation likewise has direct or proxy access to the Internet, raising the possibility of confidential or proprietary information being transmitted to the Internet or external network without the knowledge of the user.